


Late night meetings

by R3N_lotus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Chat Noir, Adult Ladybug, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir Adrien Agreste and Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3N_lotus/pseuds/R3N_lotus
Summary: After coming back home from America for an important investigation. It was early in the night when she runs into a handsome ally cat in her nightly patrols.





	Late night meetings

The early night settled making Paris appear more like a dream as the lights all around shined like diamonds. Marinette loved everything about this city, that's why she will protect it from any threats that may come.  
She was patrolling like she always did at night. She leaped off building to building looking down at the parisians in the streets. She could see many people walking on sidewalks. Cars were cruising down in the streets watching them as they drove by. Everything seemed fine.

She continued on landing on a different rooftop and saw Andre the ice cream man further down on one of the bridges. She felt herself smile as she saw him hand over a cone with three different colored of scoops to a lovely couple. They accepted it happily.  
She unwrapped her yo-yo from her waist, spinning it before throwing it across the way. She felt it snag onto something then swung across and continued on until she landed on the eiffel tower. She could see everything from all the way to the top. What a beautiful sight. No one was there besides her, or at least none that she could see.  
Emerald eyes watched her.

Cat noir had spotted her swinging toward the eiffel tower when he sprung over rooftops catching up to her. He used his staff to lift himself off, flying toward were she landed. He grinned when he saw she hadn't noticed him yet.  
He climbed upward. He looked from behind the one of the iron beams seeing that her back was still facing him.

He decided to make his presence known to her. He began to walk quietly over to where she stood. Her dark hair was tied back in the same pigtails. Her strains of hair were longer. He watched as they blew in the strong wind from being up so high.  
He reached out with a clawed hand grabbing a strane of her hair in between his forefinger and thumb. She's real.

She twirled around ready to spring into action when she catched a sight of his signature blonde hair. She relaxed, tilting her head up meeting his green eyes under his dark mask. Her first love, she had missed him.  
"My lady. It's been awhile" he smiled down at her. She smiled back. She decided to play along with his little game.

"Cat noir, you're a sight for sore eyes" she stepped closer to him. Her eyes shined from the city lights all around them. Her dimples showed when she smiled. She was breathtaking.  
When they were close enough she wrapped him in a hug. She raised herself on her tiptoes embracing him tightly. She pulled away laying her hand on the side of his face. Almost making him purr. Her blue bell eyes studied his features.

He was older. They both were. His hair was a bit longer making him appear wild with the wind blowing through it. He almost looked like a panther instead of a house cat like he was before.

"How was America?" he smiled wide enough to show his canines.  
"It's a secret" She playfully jingeld his bell on his suits zipper making him chuckle. He leaned into her space like he always did.  
"Do you know what's not a secret?"  
"What isn't a secret? " she raised a thin eyebrow.  
"How I feel about you, Marinette"  
Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

He cupped her flushed face with his hands. Her eyes stared into his until he angled his head pressing his lips onto hers closing her eyes. She softly gasped when he pulled her closer to him. Her heart beated rapidly in her chest.  
He lifted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist. She grasped the back of his neck with one hand, and the other on his right shoulder. There faces were so close she could see the iris of his eyes. With her he could nearly count every long eyelash that fluttered when she blinked.

His hands gripped her hips nudging his erection in between her open legs. Her soft pink lips opened, letting out a breathy moan as he grinded into her.  
"Feeling good there Bugaboo?" he moaned into her ear.  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that-!" she squealed as he dipped his head down licking her neck.  
"Hhhm" he hummed. She pulled his head back up claiming his lips. They had many rendezvous all around the city, but this spot was the most romantic. She kissed him twice more loving the taste of him.

She knew if she went back in time telling her fourteen year old self that she and Adrian will be together, let alone that the one she loved, and her partner were one and the same. She knew that her younger self would die out of shock.  
"Adrian...." she breathed.  
"Marinette..." he chased her lips. The moment was interrupted when they heard a big booming sound in the distance. Shortly after sirens. A new villain has arisen terrorizing there city.

"Duty calls" Cat noir sighed putting his lady down on her feet.  
"Think you can keep up?" she spun her yo-yo at her side.  
"With you? No problem " he winked as he pulled out his staff from his belt.  
They took off toward the explosion.

***

After defeating the villain, and everything turned back to normal after the miraculous ladybug move. Ladybugs earrings flashed in warning when the police were helping the akumatized victim to safety.  
"Looks like your about to detransform m'lady. I'll lend a helping paw since you used your lucky charm" his eyes shined mischievously.  
He picked her up without warning in his arms bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaped up high to the rooftops when her earrings flashed one last time.

*beep beep*

She transformed back into her civilian clothes in a pink shimmer. Her kwami appeared beside her when cat noir stopped on one of the roof tops.  
"IV missed you" he purred to the curve of her cheek.  
Grasping his wild hair, she turned her head kissing him. Her lips caught his upper lip, letting him release a mmm sound in his throat. She pulled away smiling.  
"Take me home chaton " she breathed across his lips.

They arrived shortly at her apartment window, carefully sliding it open. They saw that nobody in the streets down below took notice of them as they slipped inside her room. Tikki flew past them to her own little home that marinette made for her, like a small cottage. Her desk was filled with fashion clippings and sketches from before she left to america.

Cat noir carried marinette over to her bed that was parallel to the window. A small breeze from outsize blew her pink polka-dotted curtains softly in her room. After she toed off her flats, he walked to close the window shut before coming back over to her bed.  
She wasted no time as she pulled him down on top of herself. He braced his hands on each side of her head hovering over her body. 

Before thing get a little wild. He called out to his kwami.  
"Plagg, claws in" chat noir rushed out.  
Green light bursted all around him. Making the room illuminate with the color for a short time, revealing Adrian in a black fitted shirt in dark blue jeans with tennis shoes. His blonde hair was wind blown at the ends of his strands.  
Plagg wasted no time flying over to Tikki house giving his miraculous holder some privacy with his lady.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she stole another kiss from his lips. Adrian cupped one of her breast giving it a light squeeze. Hooking his other arm under her knee he pushed her leg upward as he humped his bulge in between her legs. She hummed into his mouth when he rubbed into her faster making her soak through her panties.  
His hand kneaded her breast sliding down her stomach to the top of her pink jeans unbuttoning it. He pinched the zipper drawing it all the way down before slipping his hand underneath her underwear. She inhaled a breath.  
His lady gasped as he palmed against her sensitive slick folds. Adrian moaned feeling her gush onto his finger when he stuck it in, pumping it and out. Her moans filled the room and ringed in his ears. Adding another digit both his index and middle finger pumped wail his thumb circled her clit picking up the pace in her entrance.

Marinette opened her legs wider loving what he was making her feel. How he always made her felt when they were like this, before she left. She closed her eyes and gripped the back of his shirt in her fist calling his name repeatedly. With her free hand she squeezed his toned biceps that was moving with the motion of his hand.  
Adrian kissed her jaw down to her neck working his fingers faster. His thumb rubbed her clit roughly making her legs shake.  
He pulled away from her neck watching her expression. He saw as her cerulean blue eyes open holding his emerald gaze. He didn't dare look away from his lady, wanting to watch her come apart from his fingers. They were close enough to bump each others noses.  
"Do my fingers feel good m'lady? Are you close? " he nipped at her lips.  
"Mm....im very close kitty" she purred.

He felt his cock twitch in his jeans. She actually purred at him.  
" ton si mouillé mon amour" Adrian curled his fingers inside her. Her uterus literally shivered from his husky voice while speaking their native tongue.  
" Adrian...Adrian!" she arched her back off from the mattress.

She came hard on his fingers squirting all over his hand. Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine when she finally caught her breath. He pulled his hand away from her soiled panties. She watched him taste her from his fingers.  
"Marinette tu as un goût délicieux mon cher" he moaned pulling his lean fingers away from his mouth.  
"venez ici" she tugged on his shirt.  
"tiens ma dame" he kissed her quickly. He pull his shirt off his body, then striped the rest of his clothing off. Watching him strip his clothes, she began to slip off her white camisole when he grabbed her wrist. Stopping her in her tracks.  
"je m'occupe de ça" he kissed her hand.  
"Adrian" she sighed when he pulled her hair ties out of her hair. Her dark hair laid across the top of her shoulders in waves.

He continued taking her clothes off her body. His eyes watched as more of her fair skin showed. With just her bottoms to go he looped his index fingers into her belt loops peeling her jeans all the way down and off her legs. Then slid off her panties down her slim legs.  
She was a vision. He watched her breast rise and fall as she breathed. Her hands were relaxed by her sides. His eyes skimmed down the curve of her waist to her small hips.  
"Tu as belle" he told her. He saw her face flush from his compliment. Her pink lips curved up smiling.

She squeaked as he eagerly pulled her hips to the edge of the mattress, kneeling down on her wooden floor between her legs. He could smell her.  
Adrian moved one leg over his bare shoulder, while the other leg was pushed to the side leaving her more exposed. His left hand rested on her inner thigh that rested on mattress.  
He loved that she was flexible, stretching her open like this, her lower lips parted just perfectly. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head smelling her arousal. He could see her needs of her juices drip and glisten on her pink folds. He was going to devour her.  
"Je veux te goûter plus" Adrian licked his lips. He glanced up seeing her face turn a dark pink. "Je veux que tu viennes sur mon tounge, puis sur ma bite" opening his mouth he stuck his tongue out.

She felt him flattened his tongue against her, licking her opening slowly. Gripping her sheets, she hissed into the air feeling her heart begin to race again. It had been awhile since he's done this to her. The whole time in America, she tried to satisfy her sexual needs with just her fingers, but it just wasn't enough.  
Curiosity was killing her to sneak a peek. She craned her neck up as much as she possibly could to see him. His nose was pushed against her mound of pubic hair. She watched as her boyfriend speed up the tempo making her release a small whine.  
She saw his eyes crack open, watching her as he worked his tongue on her dripping sex. Closing his eyes again, he moaned into her pussy loving how she tasted.

Marinette could feel him trace her outer lips before diving back in. She bite her lip when he pushed her legs further apart feeling his tongue push into her vagina.  
She tried to be quite as he ate her out. She covered her mouth with her hand, but it was an impossible task. She had to hold on to something that kept her down on earth. He made her see stars. Her whole body was burning from his touch.

The room was filled with her whimpering and soft swapping sounds of his tongue passing over her folds repeatedly. She shuddered when he exhaled his hot breath on her skin as he licked her clit. It was like someone shocked her. Her hips bucked up into his mouth without her permission. He held her lower body down as he continued molesting her sensitive pearl.

He felt her small hands instantly grasp his hair when his mouth covered her pussy and sucked. Showing no mercy.  
"Ah!" she dropped her head back down feeling herself lose strength.  
When he moved his lips over to her clit sucking it once more she fell apart crying out in her bedroom. He gladly let her ride out her orgasm on his mouth, swiping his sinful tongue catching every drop of her cum that he could.  
"Délicieux" he kissed her clitoris before standing.

The cat miraculous holder scooped his lady up in his arms.Turning back around, he sat at the edge of the bed with her straddling over his lap. She looked down between there bodies seeing his stiff cock standing at attention.  
Still in a daze from her orgasm she reached down stroking him. Steadying herself with her other hand on his shoulder, her hand slide over his smooth skin up and down. Precum dripped from the tip and into her hand. He gripped on her ass cheeks with his large hands. His lips leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neck to her chest.

He cupped one breast wrapping his lips around her stiff pink nipple. Giving it his attention swiping her teet with his tongue. She leaned her head back enjoying his skillful mouth.  
She released his throbbing penis and began to rub herself against him. He freed her nipple with a slight pop gritting his teeth as he began to hump into her slick folds. She held his shoulder with both hands pulling him in for a kiss.

She probed his mouth open with her tongue which he gladly accepted. With their mouths open, their tongues battled in quick strokes. Swirling around before molding there mouths over each other.

She hovered her entrance over his tip guiding herself to take him in. Pulling away from his wonderful lips. Marinette cried out as she sat down on his cock, gripped his hair out of sheer pleasure. He released a shaky breath feeling her walls clenching around him.  
She watched his sweaty face shift to an obscene expression when she wrapped her legs around his waist. Wiggling her hips urging him to move. He gripped her ass cheeks once more. Lifting his hips up to meet hers.

He exhaled a breath every time he used his stomach muscles to roll his hips. He squeezed and kneaded her tender flesh pulling her lower body flushed with his.  
Reaching out, she grasped the back of his neck flying her other hand back to grip his knee for leverage as she fucked on her lovers cock.

Most of the time when they had sex, they took there time touching each other tenderly. But as of this moment it was blazingly hot, intense and they both loved it. Adrian thought it was that they haven't seen each other for the past three months. But this is the best sex that they had so far. The thought slipped from his mind with her springing on his dick rapidly.

"Oui...oui...Adrian!" she gasped as she placed her hand from the back of his neck to his other knee. Closing her eyes she rolled her head to the side with her mouth hanging open. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration. He inhaled so fast that he almost choked on his own breath watching her.

Taking hold of the reins. She pressed her hands on his chest pushing him down on his back. Resting on her knees, she circled her hips as she started riding him like a cowgirl. Latching his hands on her waist, he watched her perked breasts bounced with each roll of her slim hips.

Dragging his eyes further down, he moaned loudly when he saw his cock disappearing inside of her with each thrust.  
She couldn't think straight anymore. Her mind was scrambled. She felt alive and loved from the man beneath her. She could feel the peek, almost over the edge.

"viens avec moi....viens avec moi!!" she could feel him swell inside of her ready to burst. She rammed herself down one last time with the snap of her hips calling out his name as she came onto his cock.

"J'arrive!" Adrian gritted his teeth. He pumped his cock inside her a handful of times before releasing his seed inside her.  
With all the strength leaving her body, she laid flat on top of him. She felt his penis slowly shrink slipping out of her vagina, his cum seeping out of her. They moved toward the headboard of her bed, slipping under her white fluffy blanket. Once settled into her bed he pulled her close to his body.

"If you ever leave again, I'm going to have to go with you" he kissed her lips.  
"Deal. Well just have Alya and Nino and Chloe handle it" she sighed.  
Outside her window the sun was already peeking out in the distance. Both of them watched as the sun completely raised off of the ground shining bright.  
" Lets get some rest. Well need to recharge from our little late night activities" he yawned.  
"You're the one who couldn't keep their paws to them selves " she tapped on his nose with her index finger.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"I didn't her no complaints" he smirked cupping her breast under the blanket.  
"Be quiet and go to sleep kitty "She threaded her fingers with his blushing.

***

*That following night*

It was a full moon that night and there were no smeared clouds to hide it. Chat noir looked over the city, using his night vision powers to see all over Paris. It was the middle of the night, and everything seemed to be in ship shape. He pounced off a stores roof making his way over to one of there rendezvous places.

He landed softly on the balls of his feet next to where she stood. They were standing on a rooftop on one of the many houses that had a big chimney. Facing toward the city, they could see all the lights from homes, buildings, and street lamps brighten up the area. The eiffel tower stood proudly just a mile or so away. Its lights on for everyone to see it from there windows.

"No trouble in sight m'lady. All is well and good" he brought her gloved hand to his lips.  
"For now it is" she turned to face him. Her blue eyes were striking underneath her red mask.  
Throwing his self control into the wind. He grasped her hips, carefully pressed her body against the brick wall of the chimney.  
"We patrolled the whole cities twice. I think we can have a moment, or two for ourselves" he smiled down at her.

Trapped between a brick wall and her boyfriend. She decided to let him have this moment. She looped her arms around his neck.  
" What do you suppose we do since we have all this free time?" she asked leaning her head back. She waited for his answer, but he only leaned his head down to her level.  
"I have a suggestion" he whispered in her ear. She gasped when he pressed his bulge on her upper leg. She connected the dots, knowing exactly what he was suggesting.  
Cupping the back of his neck, she stood on her tiptoes.

" I think I can fix that" she softly spoke. He purred when she turned her head into his neck kissing the edge of his jaw then his throat.  
She reached down to hold on to his yellow bell, pulling the zipper till it showed his lean stomach.  
"With my lucky charm" she licked her soft pink lips as she pulled out his hard cock.

*FIN*

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> I wanted the story to be a little more French. That's why I made them speak there language for the sexy scene instead of English. (Thank god for google translator) 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you guys think! 
> 
> *Translation*
> 
> * your so wet my love = ton si mouillé mon amour
> 
> * you taste delicious my dear = tu as un goût délicieux mon cher
> 
> * hold on my lady = tiens ma dame
> 
> * Ill take care of that = je m'occupe de ça
> 
> * You are beautiful = Tu as belle
> 
> * i want to taste you more. i want you to come on my tounge, then on my cock = je veux te goûter plus. Je veux que tu viennes sur mon tounge, puis sur ma bite
> 
> * tasty = délicieux
> 
> * Come with me = viens avec moi
> 
> * Im coming/ Im on my way ( lol)= J'arrive


End file.
